User blog:CsPPP/Oh... The Irony!!!
So, it's been a while since I've dunked my chip into some dip, and, yes... I'm still totally sticking with the SALSA (Speculative Assumptions and Liable Speculative Analysis) puns. I haven't posted a theory in some time, but now I think I have more than enough info to post my first guess at what is to come. So hold on to your butts because things are about to get spicy in here. I have a lot of different angles I'm going to cover. Suffice to say, this one is about the final turnout of season 4 as a whole. So, let's begin with what I'm sure most of us think will happen: the battle with Samaritan comes to a climax. Hopefully our team makes it through, but how everything goes down is half the fun! I think our team will make it through, but... not unscathed. That's just coming from the logic that you can't gain something without giving something, in much the same way Carter's situation went down with HR. Now, this is not to say that they always need to kill a character in order to get rid of a villain - that would be too predictable - but just simply that I cannot see them ending an arc that has been around since the first season without some change. For my first major prediction, I surmise that Root will die! Even if it does not happen this season, I still think that when the end comes for Samaritan, Root will be the one to go, taking it and Greer with her. This also leads into a second prediction of mine that Greer will also die at the end of the Samaritan arc. Perhaps they will keep him alive, but if he were to live, the only logical outcome would be for him to start looking for another AI all over again, and I don't think the show's writers will beat that dead horse. Right now it seems like Root's biggest adversary is the Blond Chick, but I really only see this Blonde Chick as a proxy for Greer himself, who is a much more worthy opponent. Plus, the Greer-Root rivalry has been set up ever since they met and talked in season 3! After taking care of his God Mode counterpart, which I guess Reese or Shaw will have the honor of doing, Root will go straight for Greer. Now I am a fan of irony, and truly, I think some of the show's writers are too! How cool and ironic would it be if they had Greer choke to death, whether by strangulation via Root or by swallowing something (a boulder wrapped in swaddling cloths perhaps? ;D), or better yet, maybe he and Root will go out in a glorious explosion much like how he used one to make the government give him the feeds out of fear and doubt! This is all fun and good when it comes to Greer and our characters, but what about Samaritan itself? I mean, how on earth will they be able to defeat something that has branches everywhere (as in, Samaritan just doesn't have one building of servers as we found out in season 3 thanks to Root: it has 100's all over the world!)? If you look at what's been happening with the machines this season, I think the show has really been hinting at one person who will be responsible for what happens with them: our very own Harold! But how? Well, I did say I am a fan of irony, so I can't help but think along those lines when I speculate about the show. I can only hope that the writers do, in fact, love an ironic situation as well! From what we've seen already thus far, I think Harold will destroy Samaritan with something so fitting I actually am really, really hoping they do this!!! I think he will give it a virus! One that spreads around to all of its facilities and destroys Samaritan bit by bit. That would be so ironic to me and such a perfect fit as Greer gave our Machine a virus, Harold will give Samaritan one! Harold: "You gave my machine a virus. Well, I was smart enough to see that coming. So I'll give your machine a virus. Let's see how well it does without my help." I think the show is already setting this up just by how Harold took such an interest in the convention sponsor in the last episode (Pretenders) and her laptop (hmm, an interesting laptop. Ring any bells of nostalgia anyone?)! A lady and her laptop that Samaritan just so happened to be interested in for her algorithms, probably to advance itself. Funny, if it does happen that Harold changes or infects the algorithmic code in some way, Samaritan will be infecting itself essentially when it adapts its own code. So much irony! Thanks for reading as always! I hope you all enjoyed this one and I'm totally interested in hearing what you all have to say, so please feel free to comment!!! Also, do not be afraid to post your theories in the forums, as I love to read them as well! I love some of the ones we have there already! So many different angles, it's hard to see them all, but between all of us theorizing I'm sure we could cover more ground! And remember, when you scoop just a little too much onto one chip, you can always use the exit clause: "Theories subject to change as the series goes on..." Thanks again! Category:Blog posts